


Return to Life

by ladykardasi



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-01
Updated: 2000-09-01
Packaged: 2020-06-23 03:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19688929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: Genesis is crumbling. Kirk searches for Spock.





	Return to Life

_I look around in desperation_  
_Even as fire flares all around me_  
_Searching for you, hoping for you._  
  
_The earth is trembling, torn apart_  
_Then I see you._  
_Black-clad body,_  
_Hair swirling in the wind_  
_Unconscious and alone_  
  
_I reach your wiry form_  
_And you stumble to your feet_  
_As joy permeates my chest_  
_Fear grips at my heart._  
_Have I only found you_  
_To have you die again?_  
  
_I won't allow it._  
_Never again._  
_You won't leave without me._  
_My Vulcan friend._  
_I'll bring you with me_  
_And never let you go._  
  
_I look into your eyes._  
_So empty and alone_  
_Devoid of recognition_  
_An alien on an alien world_  
_Who lost his way._  
  
_It pains me to see you now_  
_No sign of your brilliant mind_  
_Which always knew what I needed_  
_Even before I did._  
_What will become of us now?_  
  
_My arm around your waist._  
_Your body, trembling_  
_Against mine_  
_Your arm around my neck_  
_Alive_  
  
_I'll stand by you now._  
_And forever if I must._  
_Until once more_  
_Your eyes look straight at me_  
_With loyalty and strength._  
_My Vulcan friend._  
  
_I'll tell you now_  
_What I never did before._  
_I'll tell you now_  
_Of love,_  
_Of friendship_  
_And of lust._


End file.
